


Treacherous Loyalty

by TheStarscream1991



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Mystery, OCs - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarscream1991/pseuds/TheStarscream1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Megatron's motives for slaughter and hate were more personal then one could imagine? And what If Starscream's treachery was not so treacherous when the logic behind it is emotional?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1: Megatron: Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this site and am still learning the ropes. Any thing that is amiss please let me know. This story seemed to be one of the favourites on other sites so I am putting it up first.

Mercy.

I have claimed that I am without. Many believe me. Gullible fools! I am not without mercy. Starscream is still alive is he not? And Prime- my great Nemesis- is also living. Many an opportunity had presented itself for his death to be carried out. I had ignored all for favour of continuing the war and ending it in a more... fitting way. I am, after all, loyal to the Prime deep down and a good death was only fitting for the great leader. It was not his fault that the war started; it had been those before him that were at fault.

Honour.

All gladiators had a code of honour and I followed it to the letter. "Show no weakness, show no fear to your enemy in the arena and show respect out of it" It states and I obey.

Fear.

I have always had fears. Always. The fear of fear itself was one of my greatest. It severed me well that particular fear. I scared myself into being reckless and fearless. But there was one fear I could never hold at bay or control and use to my advantage. Lucky for me I didn't have to experience it often.

Love.

I have been deemed totally incapable of love. And I would believe that belief if I had not experienced it myself. Sometimes it is because of my past that I keep Starscream around. He reminds me so much of him, my love, my once-to-be bondmate and I hate him for it. He had been a Seeker too, a beautiful mech. I loved him with all I had... all I have. I fight against the Autobots for him. They destroyed Vos, his city, his home. How much he loved that city. I had come to love it too simply because of him. He would fly between buildings and dance for me. The most any had ever done for me.

Faith

I have faith. Just not in Primus. I pray to one and only one. The one who had shaped my life.  
He had shown me mercy. He had taught me honour. He created and abolished my fears. He helped me to love in a world of hate. I would give up everything for him. He was my sun and I revolved around him even as he changed for me. We had planned to stay together for the rest of our lives.

But fate had other plans...


	2. Prologue Two: Starscream: Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream's point of view...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one of these and the story really begins in the next chapter.

Secretive.

I am and I know it. Not even my Trine know the true extent of how much I keep from them. They know to some extent, I have told them so, but they do not press further and for that -another secret- I am grateful. My true potential lies hidden. My true thoughts lie guarded. My True self lies trapped within me, a prisoner by my own doing.

Cowardice.

A coward I may appear but one I am not. I know this and that's all that matters. He knows it too but it's his job to label it as such. If he didn't then I have failed in my duty to him. I... am a brave coward.

Trust.

Apparently... I lack such a thing. I'm a paranoid, self serving glitch. I am too, and I am glad everyone thinks this. Everyone, that is, who doesn't know me. I trust my Trine to trust me even though I treat them like slag. And they do. Both of them. I love them for it. And even when tempers flare I know that I will defend them because they trust me! They trust me. It is all I can do to return it.

Loyalty.

Do I lack it? I can't understand how others say I do. I have fought, bled and sacrificed my life for their cause. I have never abandoned them even when humiliated, even when I have long become weary of the jeering, the disrespect that Megatron has planted for me. I have stayed. I have continued to fight, to bleed; for them. If that is not loyalty... Then what is?

Treacherous.

Am I? My Trine seem to be fine and in tip top condition. What little I do control of the Decepticon army is also in a similar condition if not better. The Decepticons are still united and fight under one flag. Megatron is still alive...  
If I have ever betrayed someone it would be the one that meant the most to me... but not one other knows of that true treachery.


End file.
